


How Cherry got his Golden Fang

by damnedxfate



Series: How to raise a Lamia [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hybrid AU, I am so mean, Injured skeleton, M/M, No Smut, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, how to properly feed a lazy snake, injured Cherry, lamia series, lamia!sans, lamiatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Cherry is injured due to a over sight on Edge's part." His mind screaming at him in an accusing tone, growing louder and louder. "





	How Cherry got his Golden Fang

**Author's Note:**

> I recived a request over on tumblr by Saturnwonder and of one of the lamia going to the dentist. It isn't really a dentist but it is dental. This idea grabbed me and would not let go.

Mount Ebott Hybrid center was a series of large sprawling buildings with one purpose, the production and care of Hybrids. These magical beings were an amalgamation of Science and Magic. The little companions with their unique make up swept the country by storm. Everyone wanted a companion to take home. Due to their sentience, laws were created to protect them from the darker side of world.  
  
The care center was the largest one in the country and had all its center categorized and separated. The lab was where all the darling little Hybrids were created in a careful and highly secret way. To its right was the birthing center, where each young souling was monitored until they were old enough to be moved to the Hybrid rearing center. Here a caretaker was assigned to each individual newborn to help them grow and find their place in the world.  
  
Further apart from the central buildings was the Hybrid clinic and emergency care center. The clinic had a warm and friendly aura coupled with strict and well-organized personnel. Its walls were a soft blue, adorned with pictures of Owners with their lifelong friends.  
  
The emergency room was at a complete juxtaposition to its neighboring office. The stark white walls and hushed atmosphere further emphasized its serious nature.  
  
Here sat a skeleton, disheveled and pacing. Edge was known to many of the workers here in the Mount Ebott Hybrid center as a previous volunteer. No one dared approach the distraught monster now. He had come in that morning, frantic in his mannerisms clutching tightly to his chest a sluggishly bleeding Hybrid. The doctors on call had rushed forward taking the unconscious lamia from his hands.  
  
When asked what had happened Edge had explained a new toy he had bought for his Hybrid to teeth on had broken, trapping one of his fangs.  Cherry, his hybrid, had panicked. The panicked thrashes had pulled his fang free from its bed. Cherry had immediately started bleeding, watching as his dislodged fang cracked and crumbled into dust. His already frayed nerves exploded into a full panic, shutting down his mind. Edge had come running at the first scream. Seeing his unconscious hybrid still bleeding freely he rushed over to Cherry. Checking him over and pushing as much healing magic as he safely could into the other’s body until they arrived at the emergency room.  
  
Now Edge was running the memory over and over in his head. It was his fault that Cherry was injured. **He** had bought that toy, **He** had failed to see if there had been any previous issues with the brand. Now His poor little lover was undergoing surgery and it was **all.his.fault**. Sitting down heavily he buried his face into his hands. Digging his claws deeply into his skull, Edge began to rock himself back and forth slowly. His mind screaming at him in an accusing tone, growing louder and louder. Before being suddenly silenced at a beckoning voice.  
  
“Mr. Fell?” Came a voice from the emergency room doors. Standing up quickly Edge saw the on-call doctor who had taken Cherry from him.  
  
Rushing over he grabbed the doctor by the lapels.  
  
“How Is He? Is He Alright? Speak!” Edge shouted rapidly, shaking the doctor.  
  
“Calm down sir please. My name is Dr. Green and I was the surgeon on your Hybrid” Dr. Green pulled off Edge’s shaking hands, patting them gently. “We have stopped the bleeding and he is at full Hp once more. We were unfortunately unable to restore the missing fang. Thankfully we **were** able to give him a replacement that should cover all his needs as if he never lost the tooth in the first place. If you would follow me please.” The doctor beckoned Edge to follow him, leading him to the recovery patient ward.  
  
Edge followed behind him anxiously, hands fisted at his side. Upon arriving at a large window and door, Edge peered in. There he was, his tiny little Cherry resting curled up on a bed much too large for his frame.  
  
“Ahem, you may enter. I will give you both some time alone. On your way out make sure to stop by the front desk to pick up Cherry’s prescription for a special pain killer along with an appointment for a checkup. Have a good day Mr. Fell.” The doctor gave him an understanding smile and walked away.  
  
Edge stayed outside the room in a daze. His little love was alright. He was right there resting comfortably. Inhaling deeply, he walked into the room, closing the door behind him softly.  Sitting by the bed he took in the sleeping lamia. Tears quickly came to his eyes when he saw Cherry’s new feature. Where once was a white fang was now a gold facsimile.  The new tooth was exactly the same shape and form of his original but made from a foreign metal.  
  
It was his fault Cherry had been hurt. Never would he allow a situation like this to occur again. Resting his hand on his lover’s back he vowed down to his very soul.


End file.
